


Sex Ed

by gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Are we surprised though, Carla's worried, Daniela's a mom friend, F/F, M/M, Mentions of sex-related stuff, Sonny's awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands/pseuds/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands
Summary: “Okay, calm down,” he threw his hands up as if it would defend him from their bombardment of advice. Both women now had such sad expressions on their face, pouting slightly as they looked at him adoringly. “I get it. Thanks.”“When did you get so grown up?” Daniela sighed as she looked at him. “I remember when you were just a little, fat baby.”“You were such an innocent child. What happened?” Carla looked wistful, but couldn’t help the small curve of her lips.“Oh, says you,” Sonny rolled his eyes at the woman, who just laughed at him.“I’ve always been innocent,” Carla grinned. “But you; you’re actually growing up. Becoming a man. Well, kind of.”





	Sex Ed

“Daniela?” Sonny’s voice hesitantly called through the salon as the door jingled. She immediately hurried over to him, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Where on Earth have you been, mijo?” He laughed awkwardly, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “We hardly ever see you anymore!”

“I, uh-have some questions.” Daniela raised her eyebrows, encouraging him to elaborate. When he didn’t, she grabbed him by the shoulder and lead him to a chair, sitting down at the one next to the station Carla had been cleaning. The young woman smiled at him warmly, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“What kind of questions?” Carla asked, setting her broom down and sitting on the arm of Daniela’s chair, resting a hand on her shoulder and absentmindedly playing with her hair.

“Is anyone else here?” He looked around nervously.

“Just us. What’s got you all nervous?”

“I think-I think I might be gay,” he said quietly, looking down at his feet and he swung himself slowly side to side.

“Okay,” Daniela said nonchalantly. “What’s your question?”

“That’s it?” Sonny asked, confused. “You’re just gonna move on? This took forever for me to figure out.” He pouted slightly, upset at their lack of reaction.

“Sorry, Sonny,” Carla shot a pointed look at Daniela, nudging her slightly. “We think that’s very brave of you to tell us. It’s hard when there’s not many people who talk about it openly.”

“Just so you know,” Daniela smiled kindly at him, a drastic change from her usual savage grin. “We’ve had a lot of people come to us with confessions like these.” The boy looked confused.

“Uh, why?” The two of them made eye contact, bursting into laughter as they did. Sonny scrunched up his eyebrows, utterly clueless. “What?”

“We’re together, Sonny,” Daniela said, still chuckling. “Have been for years. Did you not notice?” He sat still for a moment; eyes wide.

“Well I have now that you mention it!” He retorted petulantly, crossing his arms. “At least I’ve come to the right place, then. I need to know about sex.” The two abruptly stopped giggling, facing him, now wide-eyed.

“I’m sorry, but ‘need’?” Carla said, raising her eyebrows. Daniela’s expression was eerily similar.

“Well, want. Usnavi’s too awkward about it and I feel weird going to anyone else.”

“Well, it’s going to be awkward no matter what,” Daniela said. “But you have a safe space here, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“So what is it you want to know?” Carla leant forwards slightly, nearly slipping off the chair.

“Chica torpe,” Daniela laughed, pulling her sideways to sit on her lap instead.

“I don’t know. Literally anything.”

“Okay, first thing’s first, you need to use protection,” Daniela began, stopping at the shocked look on Sonny’s face.

“Wait, why?” Carla sighed softly before responding.

“STDs. You can still get them, so use a condom,” she frowned slightly at the word, making Sonny laugh. “They’re not just for preventing pregnancy.”

“And no-one too much older than you, yeah?” Daniela said. “You’re still a little baby.” Sonny pulled a disgusted face at her mothering.

“You have to ask first,” Carla added. “And always say exactly what you want, okay?”

“And please make sure it’s with someone you trust.” Daniela started to look slightly worried now, her eyebrows beginning to furrow.

“And make sure they’re clean.” Carla’s expression now seemed to mimic Daniela’s, like they were feeding off of each other’s worry for him.

“And get tested often.”

“And let someone know where you are at all times.”

“And have fun.”

“But no drugs or alcohol!”

“Make sure you’re ready, it’s got to be the right time.”

“Okay, calm down,” he threw his hands up as if it would defend him from their bombardment of advice. Both women now had such sad expressions on their face, pouting slightly as they looked at him adoringly. “I get it. Thanks.”

“When did you get so grown up?” Daniela sighed as she looked at him. “I remember when you were just a little, fat baby.”

“You were such an innocent child. What happened?” Carla looked wistful, but couldn’t help the small curve of her lips.

“Oh, says you,” Sonny rolled his eyes at the woman, who just laughed at him.

“I’ve always been innocent,” Carla grinned. “But you; you’re actually growing up. Becoming a man. Well, kind of.”

“Hey! I got a beard.” Daniela flat out laughed at his answer.

“If you say so, love.” He rolled his eyes and scowled, standing up as he did.

“Thank you. And, uh please keep it a secret. I haven’t told anyone else.”

“Of course,” Daniela smiled, kissing his forehead.

“Be safe, kid.” Carla gave him a hug before opening the door for him, smiling sadly as he left.

“When did we get so old?”


End file.
